Talk:Andromeda 'Vadum
Not canon friendly There exist a number of issues within the article that are Not Canon Friendly: *Andromeda's missing suffix: If he is in the military, his name becomes Vadumee, as it does with any other Sangheili. Post-Schism, it is certainly acceptable for Andromeda to forgo the suffix. *Andromeda Vadum is described as effectively declaring himself an enemy specifically of SPARTAN-079 and SPARTAN-117; how and when does Andromeda know of these two specific SPARTAN-II commandos? Note that SPARTAN-079 was killed during in a vehicle crash. *Andromeda is described as building an army in the Age of Discovery. This is especially not canon friendly, as the Human-Covenant War takes place during the Ninth Age of Reclamation, which was preceded by the Twenty-Third Age of Doubt. *Speaking of army building, no explanation is provided for why an army has three supreme commanders. This is rather jarring, given that the massive Fleet of Particular Justice and associated forces were commanded by a single Supreme Commander. *In the course of the Human-Covenant War, SPARTAN-117 did not surrender at any time to Covenant forces. Furthermore, Covenant forces are described as being generally disinclined to allow Human forces the option of surrendering. *SPARTAN-117 did not negotiate the end of the Human-Covenant War. *In addition to not signing the treaty to end the Human-Covenant War, the aforementioned signing took place after Human and Separatist forces engaged the Flood on Earth. *Regarding the "Many Different Battles" section: **While not approaching Andromeda Vadum's possession of a personal teleportation device, I cannot help but note that this high-ranking officer (of a species known for its aggressiveness and courage in battle) ran away from a fight with SPARTAN-117. That he did so following the deaths of all those who followed him is completely inconsistent with previous description of Andromeda Vadum. **The theme of Andromeda Vadum running away from battle continues in "Outskirts", again following the deaths of his subordinates. **While not terribly important, Andromeda Vadum apparently thought that the armor of the Arbiter appeared "like it was used 500,000 years ago", despite the Covenant being only 3,404 years old and the firing of the Halo array taking place no more than 100,000 years earlier. I realize the comment was likely an intentional exaggeration, but still - 400,000 years off is a bit much. **The levels Sacred Icon and Quarantine Zone take place on Installation 05, not Installation 04. **Covenant forces do not use minutes; rather, they use Units and Cycles. See for more. **It is improbable - and effectively impossible - for Andromeda Vadum to "just know" the distance between the Gondola and the crashed Sentinel manufacturing facility; having never been there, how would he know the exact distance? **The Shadow of Intent did not crash land on Earth at any point. *Andromeda Vadum is credited with "inventing" a helicopter (the Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion, going by the image), despite the Covenant possessing vastly superior transport: the Phantom. On a lesser note, the idea of an "unlimited supply of plasma heat seeking missiles" is unrealistic and not canon friendly. *Andromeda Vadum's "New Vision" seems to be appropriated entirely from Humanity's , making it an adaptation, not an invention. These are the most predominant issues in the article. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:44, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I did my best to make everything as canon-friendly as possible. Sorry, I started this article back in 2008 and haven't changed it since and it got moved to my namepage. Well now im making changes and I would really want this article stay as well as making future updates. So please tell me if there is anything that needs to be fixed. Also the above stated notice I made, I cant seem to get around the whole "fleeing and run" thing. I mean what is the best way to survive something or someone other than to flee the scene right? Im putting the whole "live to fight another day" in effect. :D--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 01:27, March 29, 2014 (UTC) So your saying that its okay to write in first person as long as I use more comma's to break up the sentencing?